Talk:Dragon Sub-Types
General This page should be deleted... I'm assuming whoever made this page got their 'information' from 'Ernest Drake' s dragon field guides. -[[User:Feathertail_Millie|'♫Millie♫']]Heavystep is invincible... 06:15, May 8, 2011 (UTC) : Wait, are you saying it's completely plagiarized? Because information like this is all over the internet, in multiple books, and also in a post on the forums in the request section. If it is word-for-word plagiarized then we can edit it with new information, but it is a useful article to have. SH172 14:59, May 8, 2011 (UTC) : Also if you look at this history, this is an old page that has undergone a lot of revisions from many of our older, trusted editors. I see no reason to delete it outright. SH172 15:02, May 8, 2011 (UTC) ::Not plagiarized, but generally unnecessary. If it's all over the forums, I guess we should keep it. ::- 06:18, May 10, 2011 (UTC) Gray Classification Few concerns about this. - How is the Gray a Chinese dragon? - Just because it's from Dragonology doesn't mean it's correct at DC. Who posted this there and exactly where? - I believe that the creator of the Skywing said it was an eastern, though my memory may be faulty. - A few comments are unneeded, such as the one about the phoenix. Kudamon 17:33, June 11, 2011 (UTC) :Kudamon, I am sure that if there is anything wrong with it that the admins will deal with it. :) Also, it seems to me like the bit about the phoenix is just a cute little fun fact and there's no harm in it. If the creator said the skywing was eastern then I'm sure they'll change it or request for it to be changed. You're right, just because it's from Dragonology DOESN'T mean it's right for DC, it's just the book that they based their information off of, that's all. Cookiejar33 12:36, June 12, 2011 (UTC) :: I agree that this page could use an update, but i don't think it's a direct copy, originally it may have been but as SH172 said the wording has been changed dramatically. I think the article explains the different dragon sub-types pretty well though. (Also, the user that put most of the info in, referenced the Dragonology book, and this user was head admin before me so i think she's trustworthy.) As for the article being unnecessary, if you think about about 25% of the articles on here are "Unnecessary" but a fun read nonetheless (Everlasting Autumn Project to name one.) :: Kudamon: I think the grays being Chinese dragons but is about the bit about Asian lungs where it says "Chinese or Imperial Lung with 5 toes" which gray dragons have (technically five fingers though). :: I may be wrong in this, but i think i remember dovealove calling Skywings amphiteres. Votehim 03:42, June 18, 2011 (UTC) Wrms Hey, water dragons have no arms, legs, or wings, (or do they?), they have fin-like thins on there backs, but no apendages. That counts as a wrm, right? (yes, I know i spelled that wrong) According to Mysfytt, she based the Shimmer off the Chinese Lung, even though it only has 4 toes. I added it to the Eastern as Chinese Lung, but I'm still unsure if I should delete it or something. Vulcanus282 (talk) 18:27, February 16, 2013 (UTC)Vulcanus282 Red-finned Tidal These should either be listed under "Aquatic", "Sea Serpent" or "Leviathan". Amphithere is not the correct category for them, but I have not moved them myself as this is not my wiki to mess with. Taliseth ♑....(sing)✦✦✦✧✧ 00:49, December 19, 2013 (UTC) *Hy there, you're totally right. :) I think a Leviathan section is be the best idea, since the Deep Sea Dragon, Two-Finned Bluna and Water Dragon would also fall in this category. Therefore we could delete the Sea Serpent section. greez [[User:Nyastara|'Nyastara']](Talk) 08:41, December 19, 2013 (UTC) *In that case I shall compose it for you ^^. Taliseth ♑....(sing)✦✦✦✧✧ 01:16, December 22, 2013 (UTC) *Water about the Waterhorse ? A drake? Taliseth ♑....(sing)✦✦✦✧✧ 01:20, December 22, 2013 (UTC) :*Thank you very much. :) I think your decision to sort the Waterhorse Dragon in the Drake section is the best solution. I also added the Water Walker Dragon to the drake section. greez [[User:Nyastara|'Nyastara']](Talk) 12:53, December 22, 2013 (UTC) :*Would you be able to rename Category:Leviathan so its in its plural form? Sorry, messed up there ^^. Taliseth ♑....(sing)✦✦✦✧✧ 17:23, December 23, 2013 (UTC) Faerie I was on the forum and somebody mentioned something that made me check this. Can we please have a little more information on Faerie? A person suggested one of my concepts could probably count, but we don't know what can be classified... I think it's wiser if we ask TJ what he thinks for each type. What he wants to see, requirements you could say. Like...maybe for Pygmies he might want this and this, or for the drakes maybe that. I asked him a question for the Faerie and it's for information. If it's good maybe I post it? Just in case others might want to know about it? thanksMaskedowl2 (talk) 04:46, January 24, 2014 (UTC) Nebulas Why are Nebula Dragons in the wyvern category? 12Me21 (talk) 20:11, April 28, 2014 (UTC) :A wyvern is a bipedal dragon with no arms. Nebulas are bipedal dragons with no arms. See a connection? :20firebird (talk) 17:19, April 29, 2014 (UTC) Two-headed Lindwurm Two-headed Lindwurms cannot breed with the other non-two-headed lindwurms. The parenthetical at the end of the Two-head section should be removed. -- 08:56, March 6, 2016 (UTC) :Two-Headed Lindwurms can indeed breed with all other Two-Headed dragons. Because of this, and that they cannot breed with other single-headed lindwurms such as the Blusang Lindwyrm, we know that the Two-Headed categorisation takes priority over the secondary classification as a lindwurm. : -- { 11:53, March 6, 2016 (UTC) } ::You're misreading what I said. I know that they can breed with other two-headeds. The parenthetical implies that they can breed with other Lindwurms regardless of how many heads they have, which is, as you have already stated, false. It would be the same as saying that Bloodscales can breed with other Easterns when they can't unless said Eastern also has two-heads. "Lindwurm" and "Eastern" are not breeding restrictions, and are thus irrelevant in the context of breeding. -- 13:20, March 11, 2016 (UTC) :::Ahh, I see what you're meaning now- yes, that wording is a little misleading. It was added there in an attempt to include the Two-headed Lindwurms and put more emphasis on being a Two-Headed rather than just Lindwurms but I can see how its ambiguity can be interpreted either way. I've re-written what was in parenthesis to be more clear now- thanks for noticing this! ::: -- { 01:03, March 12, 2016 (UTC) } Missing Dragons hi, i noticed that cassare dragons, carmine wyverns and blue-banded dragons are all missing from this page? 23:40, April 5, 2016 (UTC)yasmin (yazibella on dragcave) :Hi! Good spotting, thanks for letting me know- I'll be sure to add them up this afternoon :) : -- { 23:44, April 5, 2016 (UTC) } ::also undine dragons! 00:56, April 18, 2016 (UTC) :::Thanks, added! ::: -- { 02:12, April 18, 2016 (UTC) } Why are Gilded Bloodscales Easterns? Just a stupid question. I'm not going to change it for fear that they actually are two-headed Easterns, but they just look... odd being there. Can't quite place it. DarkShinyLugia (talk) 23:19, September 14, 2016 (UTC) :Odeen told me via PM that they were designed as Easterns (because they were originally in the Western category); she cited some examples of two-headed easterns in other folklore & stories but this was unfortunately a long time ago and I've lost the PMs now. She did say she welcomed questions on it, so you could always ask her where she got the inspiration from :) : -- { 01:24, September 15, 2016 (UTC) } Missing Dragons on “Dragon Sub-Types not featured on the site” page I’ve noticed some dragon types not featured, ie., Knucker, Anthropomorphic, Hydra, Jenny Hanivers, Ouroboros, Leviathan, Quetzalcoatls, Dragonnets, Cockatrice, Basilisks, African Dragons, Imoogi, Bucca, Flamarios, Gargouille, Humming Dragon, Marsupial Dragon, Megadracosaurus, and the Tasmanian Dragon. Most of these types are not well known, and may not be used in Dragon Cave. Crypt3D4TA (talk) 14:55, May 1, 2019 (UTC)Crypt3D4TA P.S. I’m new to editing. :tbh, since this is a wiki specifically for the Dragon Cave game, I'm not sure why we have the "Types not featured in the game" subsection. I'm guessing it's because the fairy type was part of a concept that wasn't released, and the sprites were repurposed for the trophies if I'm not mistaken. Personally, I don't see a lot of utility in adding even more types that are not in use in the game, and I'd be for removing the section rather than expanding it. :\ :RinasaurusRex (talk) 16:05, May 1, 2019 (UTC) There are thousands upon thousands of dragon types out there. I just mentioned the most distinct types. If we were to include every single dragon type, the page would lag. I suggest just putting in the introduction: “some dragon types are not included in the game yet” or something along those lines. Crypt3D4TA (talk) 21:29, May 2, 2019 (UTC)Crypt3D4TA